snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Evelyn Flores
Evelyn Rose Flores was born on August 20, 2058 in Amsterdam, Netherlands. She is from Spanish and German decent, and she is both fluent in English and Spanish; Spanish being the almost constant language spoken in her house from her father while she learned English from her mother. She had received her Hogwarts letter a few weeks before her eleventh birthday, being rather lucky that it landed only a couple days before the start of term, and was sorted in Slytherin house when she arrived at the school much to her parent’s pleasure; regardless of the tense situation between all three family members. Yet drastic changes grew further as she progressed through the years, hearing other’s opinions, thoughts, and history in school which both went against what her parent’s told her and started to mold her own opinions and thoughts. It took a few good years before it was evident that she didn’t want to be a part of her family and longer, and her parents agreed whole heartedly. The young Slytherin was disowned, yet it was only her luck to have found a friend who offered her a place to stay. Evelyn poured over notes, books, and studied until she was exhausted throughout her years at school, wanting to expand her knowledge and perfect what she thought were weaknesses. Once a dark child, she’d grown up to be in control of her life and to see the positive side of things yet she still struggles with her past and obsessions even today. A career opportunity from a friend of her deceased Uncle had her accepting immediately to keep her mind focused and away from turning completely onto the wrong route in life, and while this new job of hers isn’t the most legal, she finds peace within it. Early Life Evelyn was born on one of the hottest days of the summer in 2058 to ex-Hogwarts Slytherin purebloods (or so they say) Leona and Demetri Flores. She was much loved when she was younger by her parents, and even though they pushed her to her limits to be the very best she could be, sometimes coming off as being rather harsh, one could tell from a mile away that she was the light in their lives. However, as she and her curiosity grew, things changed. While her parents were busy with work, and the house elves occupied with making dinner or their daily chores, young Evelyn was left alone in the mansion to wander about, bored as ever. Stumbling across a small and particularly hidden room, filled with new/old books, papers, random notes and crumpled parchments stacked high, it did not occur to her that perhaps these were to be left alone. The young girl loved studying and learning new things, to make her parents proud of course, and these were just another way to benefit her. On the other hand, the information that everything held was not to be read; especially by young and innocent people such as Evelyn who could be influenced by even the slightest change in the wind. The room was to be destroyed years ago, but each generation of her family (from her father's side) had withheld from doing so, even adding a few things themselves, and eventually it was forgotten. At least that's what seemed to have happened. The books, parchments, and crumpled paper balls were all handwritten by her family members from her father's side, holding information about certain people, languages, plants, creatures, class notes from the schools they went to, a wide variety of spells, maps, and even questioning topics such as certain foods and drinks. Yet they all had their purpose and place on the pages, and their main purpose was to harm. Dark arts weren't an unfamiliar topic for her family, yet it was forbidden to speak of such things. They had a reputation to uphold and expand, and such practices were not to be shown in the open for all to see. However, young and innocent Evelyn had no clue what she had gotten herself into. She just wanted to please her family and make them proud. Reading almost everything there, even if most of the things she couldn't quite understand or piece together, was almost like a poison itself. Her attitude started to change, becoming more rebellious and obsessive. Her parents obviously noticed the change and since they themselves couldn't 'fix' her over time since they didn’t know what was wrong, they left Bibby to take care of her. Bibby, being one of the two house elves they owned, was really the only friend she'd ever known, yet with him still being as busy as he was (cleaning, cooking, and whatever other chores he had to do), Evelyn found herself feeling rather alone. She spent months by herself, studying the normal textbooks that she was expected to memorize and eventually, she started to read out loud, to at least hear someone's voice. A surprise was revealed quite soon that they were going to be expecting another addition to their family; something that didn't quite suit well with her since she loved to be the center of attention. Once her little brother, Felix, was born, she never felt as alone as she did then. Since reading to herself wasn't enough anymore, speaking her thoughts out loud started to make her feel a bit better. Yet long conversations with herself probably weren't the best for a young girl, and she found it a hard habit to quite after awhile. Even if it were herself talking back in her mind, it seemed like this new 'person' had a mind of its own. Conversations weren't the only problem a little later down the road, as eventually, she started to convince herself to do things she didn't want to do, including going back to visiting that room every night. Feeling unloved from her parents though, this new 'voice' seemed like the only option to feel somewhat wanted anymore. While this other 'person' has disappeared over the years, whenever Evelyn is alone, all the unwanted thoughts and memories will swarm back into her mind, and her past plagues her dreams at night, resulting in dark bags under her eyes, but being who she is, a proud and independent girl, she hides those emotions and just deals with the nightmares alone, not wanting others to see that she has a weakness. Pre-Hogwarts :: Summer of 2069 A week after receiving her Hogwarts letter, Zane (whom she calls Uncle Z and is the brother of her father) came to visit and argued with her parents that he should be the one to take her shopping for her school items. This was an ongoing fight that Zane and parents had, since Zane actually wanted to take Evelyn to raise himself. He had seen the distance and treatment she was getting, and disapproved greatly. Needless to say, Zane was kicked out of their home as they started to get ready to go shopping once again. Her wand and uniform was bought elsewhere from a few talented friends of their family while her books and other materials she needed (pet included) were bought in Diagon Alley. It was there that she finally got loose of the suffocating hold her mother had on her and perhaps it was fate this happened; for it was then she had met her future love interest, Joshua Carter, right outside Flourish and Blotts. Evelyn wasn’t particularly fond of him back then, nor was she looking to be friends with someone that had such a Gryffindor manner, yet buying her strawberry ice cream seemed to have at least brought him into an interesting light in her mind. She’d never talked to outsiders before and he confused her greatly. Only time would tell their fate. Hogwarts Years First Year (2069 - 2070) Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Quidditch Category:Class of 2076 Category:Head Girl Category:Prefects Category:Alumni Category:Yearbook Category:Department of Mysteries Category:Ministry of Magic